


Caress Me Down

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Dean, Confused Sam, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Smut, Returning From A Hunt, Returning Home, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song: Caress Me Down by Sublime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to the song before you read this at least, you'll understand their reactions better.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hP50WZuE0LI
> 
> Not all their songs are like that. I like them :)

_Mucho gusto me llamo bradley i'm hornier than ron jeremy_   
_And if you wanna get popped in your knee_   
_Just wipe that look off your bati face_   
_You hate me cause I got what you need_   
_A pretty little daughter that we call mexi_   
_If you wanna get beat physically, it will be over in a minute if ya_   
_So she told me to come over and I took that trip_   
_And then she pulled out my mushroom tip_   
_And when it came out it went drip drip drip_   
_I didn't know she had that gi joe kung-fu grip_

That's what Dean and Sam heard when they got in the bunker from a hunt they went on.

Sam and Dean exchanged weird glances, "Dude, what the hell is Y/N listening too?"

Dean shrugged, "How the hell should I know?"

Sam gave him a bitch face, "She _is_ your girlfriend. I would think she likes your music."

Dean smiled, "She does. Guess she likes other stuff."

_And it went uuh, and the girl carresed me down, uhh, and thats that loving sound_

_And it went uuh, and the girl carresed me down, uhh, and thats that loving sound_

_And it went uuh, and the girl carresed me down_

The Winchesters eyebrows rose up, "Is that saying-"

Dean nodded, "I think so..."

"Dude... What the hell."

_When I kiss mexi it makes me feel horny_   
_Cause i'm the type of lover with the sensitivity_   
_When she kiss my neck and tickle me fancy_   
_She give me the right kind of love on Sunday morning_

Sam punched Dean, "Dude. Go see what's up with her music choice man. This music is making me feel really weird."

Dean nodded and went to where you were, in yours and his room, blasting your music from the dock Dean had.

Dean cleared his throat, "Uh Y/N?" You were dancing to the song. A dance that shouldn't be seen by just anyone...

You jumped and turned off your music, turning to Dean, "H-Hey! I didn't think you guys would be back yet..."

Dean smirked and folded his arms across his chest and leant across the doorjamb, "Nice dance moves..."

You turned scarlet and stuttered, "Y-Ya well. I'm done."

Dean pouted and pushed off the doorjamb, walking to you and putting his hands on your hips.

"I liked watching you dance. Sexy-though the song... What the hell were you listening too?"

You smiled up to Dean, "Sublime. Caress me down."

Deans face scrunched, "Never heard of them."

You chuckled and patted his face, "Cuz their not classic rock that you like."

"Well I would love for you to do those dance moves again but you know... With me." Dean gave you a sly smirk and you returned it.

You pushed him down on the bed and restarted your song...


End file.
